sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodline of a Leader
THIS IS A WORKING STORY This is part 1 Visions of Your Past Axel was asleep in his chair dreaming, in this dream he was surrounded by mist. He heard voices, these voices calling his name in unison. Axel looked around trying to see who or what was calling him. Axel: Hello? Where am I and who's calling me? Hundreds of shadows appeared in front of him he jumped back as light shined on them. Hedgehogs old and young looked at him, each ones fur glowed like moonlight shined on them. Axel only recognized two of them, his eyes starring wide as he stepped closer. Axel: Mother... Father!!! Axel's mother had a warm smile on her face. Her fur was white, and wore jewels of gold and rubies. His father looked at his son wisdom shown in his eyes. He had black fur with tribal tattoos on his arms and legs, they glowed silver in the light he stood in. Axel ran at them he hugged them tears rolling down his face, his parents returned the hug. Axel felt like he was five years old again at his parent's side, he wished they could stay like this forever. Axe's Mother: My son its been 14 years since we were together but I'm afraid we come with bad timings. Axe's Father: Axel beware of the one who bares the tiger's claw and phoenix's heart. He who owns the power to Wipe out the past, present and future. Axel: I dont understand father what do you mean power to wipe the past present and future? The spirits talked in unison once more. "Axel Leader of The Nijama Tribe go forth with courage and strength as we once did. We watch over you, guide you, giving you hope when all seems lost. The spirits started to disappear.until Axel's mother and father where left. "We love you my son." They said as they started to disappear as well. Axel: Don't go please!!! Axel held tight until he couldn't anymore. He was alone in this empty space once again. He heard laughing behind him. Axel turned and the jungles of Nimagi appeared to him then set ablaze. Animals were running from the fire as he ran to the Nimagi Freedom Fighter base. He stared in horror as the base was nothng but broken wood. Axel: SHIRA, ASONJA, MAHDI WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Axel ran to the spot the base was but saw nothing but splintered wood. The laughing started again this time a figure it was in the shape of a cat wearing a black cloak. the figure was soon joined by more shadows. jeering and throwing inaudible insults. Axel finally woke up from his nightmare, screaming. He was alone in the guild's main room of operations. He got up from his chair and walked out of the base. The dream still fresh in his mind as he recalls the words his father said to him. Axel: The one who bares the tiger's claw and phoenix's heart... he who has the power to wipe out the past present and future... I'll ask Mahdi about it when he wakes up. Axel watched as the sun came up, the sound of birds chirping. The sounds of the tribe members sounded below the ground, in the distance steam erupted from one of the vents at Eggman's lair. Axel got up from the tree stump he was sitting on and walked back inside the shack. He sat down in a chair pulled a lever under the table and a trap door opened below, he began to fall until he hit the pillows. He walked to Mahdi's room, Mahdi is one Axel's best friends and brains of the group. Axel: Mahdi can I talk to you for a second? He knocked on Mahdi's door Mahdi: Sure whats up? Mahdi opened the door and leaned on the door frame. Axel: I had a dream that my parents and other hedgehogs appeared to me they said something to me. They said Beware someone who hold the Power to wipe out the past, present and future. what do you think it means? Mahdi: Well it could be that this person is able to travel through time But this seems like a magical thing, I dont think I have the right parts to create a time machine if that's what you mean? Axel: Nah that's ok.. Thanks anyway. Mahdi: I'll do some research and keep you updated on what I find k? Axel: Sure dude! Axel sat in his chair in the center of the guild hall thinking. Meanwhile in a bandit hideout in Mountain Town on the Chun-nan continent (Btw if you dont know what opium is your too young to read this part) A small skinny cat stood in from of a big desk timid and starved, his fur had ripped patches with skin showing. A chair turned around a shadowy figure slammed his hand on the table. ????: Your short on your payment this month Lee Lee: I'm sorry sir but I promise to get the shipment of opium AND pay you back in full by next month I swear!! ????: Lee I told you already I don't like to wait, now your making me wait another month? I Will not wait for another month. Your protection is now invalid, boys show Lee out and give him a going away package. 2 snow leopards 1 crocodile and 2 hedgehogs came out of the shadows and grabbed Lee by the arms and started to drag him out of the room. Lee: Please Zhao Ling I'll pay you back honest!!! Don't do this please!!!!!!! The door closed all that could be was Lee's screams of agony. On the far side of the desk a phone was ringing, the shadowy figure pressed a button on his chair which answered the phone. A hologram of Eggman showed up. Eggman: Hello is this the phone line to the one called Zhao Ling? Zhao: Yes I am Zhao Ling how may I help you? Eggman: I the the evil genius Ivo Robotnik or Eggman if you prefer I hear you are the mohing speactst feared bounty hunter, assassin, and drug lord in all of Chun-nan. Zhao: Don't forget treasure hunter "Eggman". Eggman: Yes, I require your "skills", you see I have a target that I need you to eliminate A picture of Axel and his friends popped up. Eggman: The one in the middle is name Axel the Hedgehog if you kill him his entire freedom fighter operation comes crashing to a hault and wile your at it steal what they call the Fenrir Garnet from that Island. Do this for me and I'll reward you handsomely. Zhao looked at the picture then back at Eggman. Zhao: Its a deal but anything special about this target I need tto watch out for? Eggman: Well now that you mention it he has this thing called vector control it allows him to reflect most physical attacks rip metal direct the flow of fire, lighting, and your blood. Zhao: Good he will be most challenging target yet! My crew and I will be there in 4 days. Eggman: I'll be waiting. The call ends then Zhao's eyes glow green in the darkness. Zhao: Axel the Hedgehog... our game starts now... Evil Plots The Plan to Wipe Out History Axel walked into the mess hall, where he was greeted by Yoko and Shira. Yoko: Morning Olu Wei Axel: Olu Wei? Yoko: It means "my love" in the Risen Eagle language." Yoko moved closer to Axel as she explaned. Shira: Tch Zieku da wilu Yoko: what? Shira: It means You f**king b**ch In Nijama language" Shira's face turned into a sneer of anger. Yoko: YOU WANNA GO SISTER!!! Shira: OH PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO, I'D LOVE TO HEAR THE SOUND OF YOU BEGGING FOR MERCY!!! Axel just face palmed and walked to the serving line. 'Meanwhile on a ship in the sky ' Zhao is ontop of the sail of his sky ship. he then jumps down and walk into the captains quarters and sits down in the chair. He opens a book. Zhao: The Fenrir Garnet, said to have been giving to the First Nimagi Leader 4,000 by the God of Destruction Fenrir. It has been in the The tribe called the Nijama for 160 generations. Said to function like a chaos emerald, one of the most valued but least sought after of gems... When I get it I'll raise the price for Eggman.... heheheheha. Zhao leaned back in his chair and filled his pipe with Opium. The engine hummed behind that walls of the ship. Zhao: This Axel person seems he'd be a fine member of the Phoenix Heart Rogues, if I wasn't Contracted to kill him. Such a Shame... ???: Captain Zhao the Island of Nimagi is just up ahead but the fuel tanks are low with our current supply we'll be there in 1 more day. Zhao: Fine Zan just make sure we be there TOMORROW, hear me? Zan: Yes captain. That night Axel dreamed of the void darkness once again. This time only one Hedgehog came to him. He looked almost Identical to Axel, he had more stands of hair and upward spines. ???: Axel Zaru Kiowa, its good that we finally meet.. Axel: Who are you? ???: They Call me Altair but you may know me as The First Nimagi Leader. Axel: The first nimagi leader..... Category:Stories